Eine kleine Flamme der Hoffnung
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Harry fühlt sich schwach und sieht keinen Ausweg mehr. Doch was passiert, wenn er von der Person, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, gerettet wird? HPDM Slash! Don't like it, don't read it! Oneshot


**Konnichi wa LeuzZz**

**WARNUNG/ATTENTION: **Dieser Oneshot ist vor langer, langer, langer Zeit von mir geschrieben worden. Ich bin ihn zwar nochmal durchgegangen, aber ich habe ihn nicht schwerwiegend verändert, da ich ihn auch auf anderen Seiten online gestellt habe, in seiner Originalform. Das heißt: Mögliche Grammatik- Interpunktions- oder Inhaltsfehler sind wahrscheinlich mehrfach enthalten. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlimm und ihr tut ihn euch doch an. ALSO der Oneshot ist sehr sehr alt! 

Und im voraus…Es gibt einen Punkt in dieser Story wo man denken könnte, hier wäre Schluss und macht dann ganz wütend das Fenster zu und guckt euch die Story nie wieder an…bitte nicht, natürlich geht sie noch weiter ich hab nur einige Zeilen frei gelassen, das is ja auf jeder Page anders, wie die Seiten eingeteilt sind. Also lasst den Kopf nicht hängen…ich bin ein Mensch, der Happy Ends liebt gg

**WARNUNG2: **Diese FF enthält Slash/Shonen-Ai/Lime/Liebe zwischen Jungs etc. Wer homophobisch veranlagt ist, sollte hier kehrt machen und sich dieses Zeug nicht antun. Nur zu eurer Sicherheit! Ich hab euch gewarnt!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rate:** P-12 Slash bzw. T (will ja nur auf Nummer sicher gehn)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, (lasst euch nicht abschrecken, ich bin mehr der Typ für Romance also…)

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai/Lime

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nix und Geld verdien ich damit auch nich…fertisch…'

**Gewidmet:** Meiner lieben Beta 'Winifred' wink Hast du toll gemacht und über deine Kommi's hab ich mich gekugelt vor lachen und danke im allgemeinen gg

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen…

* * *

**_Eine kleine Flamme der Hoffnung_**

,Ich werde gehen…egal wohin, Hauptsache weg…" Harry saß auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm und starrte mit leeren, grünen Augen auf die kahle, steinerne Wand ihm gegenüber. Er lehnte sich gegen einige rot-goldene Kissen und verkrampfte seine Hände in seinem Hemd.

,Harry, du bist echt komisch in letzter Zeit! Ich will ja nicht fies sein oder so, aber was für einen Grund hast du von Hogwarts abzuhauen? Was wird dann aus Du-weißt-schon-wem und dem ganzen Mist. Du kannst davor doch nicht einfach wegrennen. Du bist in letzter Zeit echt seltsam…" Ron grinste schief und wandte sich lachend von seinem Freund ab. Der Rotschopf fuhr sich durch die Haare und packte Seamus, der gerade in einem Buch namens 'Die Chroniken eines Profi-Quidditchspielers' vertieft war, am Arm und zerrte ihn runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum für eine Runde Schach.

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und bedrückende Stille breitete sich aus. Der Schlafraum war leer, leer bis auf einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der immer noch ins Nichts starrend, auf seinem Bett saß…

Der letzte Lichtschimmer war schon vor Stunden aus dem Kamin gewichen und nun war der Raum in ein schmerzendes Schwarz getaucht.

Durch das Fenster fielen winzige Strahlen, die vom Mond hinab schienen, ihre Schatten an die Wand warfen und sie tanzen ließen.

Was hätte er erwarten sollen? Dass sein Freund ihm zustimmt und ihn bittet alles aufzugeben? Dass er ihm anbietet ihm zu helfen, wenn er versucht sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen? Nein, so was konnte er von niemandem verlangen. Es war klar, dass er ihm indirekt empfahl lieber hier zu bleiben und sein Leben, das ohnehin nichts wert zu sein schien, herzugeben, um alle anderen von ihren Problemen zu befreien. Das erwarteten sie doch alle vom ihm, oder nicht?

Das war er, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er zweifelte nicht an der Freundschaft von Ron oder irgendjemand anderem, aber es war nichts was von Herzen kam. Sie waren da, wenn sie Spaß mit ihm haben wollten. Halfen ihm ab und zu, wenn im Tagesprophet die Opfer, die im Kampf gefallen sind, praktisch wie Artikel in einem Katalog aufgelistet worden waren.

Doch er hatte schon lange erkannt, wofür diese Hilfe galt. Sie sollte ihm helfen sich auf seinen eigenen Kampf vorzubereiten. Denn das war es, was alle von ihm erwarteten. Er, ganz alleine er, sollte Voldemort gegenübertreten. Sollte wenn nötig sogar sein Leben opfern nur um es anderen Recht zu machen. Klar es klang egoistisch, wenn er sagen würde, ihn kümmerte das alles nicht und er würde nicht gegen ihn antreten. Natürlich würde er gegen ihn kämpfen was blieb ihm auch übrig. Er konnte keinen Rückzieher machen, jetzt wo er die Hoffnung aller Zauberer und Hexen auf den Schultern trug. Er konnte diese Hoffnung ja nicht zerstören. Und doch riss es sein Herz in Fetzen, dass nicht eine einige Person auf dieser gottverdammten Welt, sich um sein Wohl sorgte. Keiner nicht einmal Mrs. Weasley sorgte sich wirklich um ihn. Was es für Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn er gewann. Er würde zurück kommen, verbraucht und nutzlos. Eine Hülle, die das erledigt hatte, wozu sie geboren wurde.

Er war verdammt noch mal noch ein halbes Kind. Das Alter hatte nichts zu sagen. Innerlich hatte er soviel Angst wie ein kleines Kind vor der Nacht und den Monstern, die sie beinhaltete. Würde er gewinnen, wären seine Hände endgültig mit Blut befleckt und nichts könnte das ändern oder rückgängig machen.

Wozu war er also zu gebrauchen außer, um einem möchte-gern Freak die Leviten zu lesen?

Zu nichts, dessen war sich Harry Potter schon vor langer Zeit bewusst geworden. Diese kleine Flamme in seinem Körper, die sagte 'Halte durch' oder ' es gibt immer noch Hoffnung', diese Flamme die das kalte Eisen, in das sein Herz gehüllt war, durchbrechen hätte können, eben diese Flamme schien kurz vor dem Erlöschen.

Harry saß zitternd auf dem zerknitterten Bettlaken und krallte seine Finger immer tiefer in sein Hemd, dass er schon beinahe die Haut darunter zum bluten brachte.

Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und kniff die Augen schmerzverzerrt zusammen. Eine einsame, kalte Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Und aus einer wurden zwei und immer mehr, bis er panisch sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Sein Schluchzen wurde immer lauter und hallte in dem emotionslosen Raum förmlich wider. So laut, dass er fürchtete, man könnte es in ganz Hogwarts hören, als wäre er dicht neben einem.

Er war Nichts, Luft, Leere! Würde er sterben, würde es keinen kümmern. Sie würden sich vielmehr Sorgen machen, was aus ihnen nun würde, jetzt wo keiner den dunklen Lord besiegen könnte.

Erschöpft und nach Luft ringend erhob sich der grünäugige Junge und schritt schwach zum Fenster und öffnete es langsam. Er streckte den Kopf heraus und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Die kühle Luft durchströmte seine Lungen und gab ihm noch ein wenig Kraft. Kraft um das durchzuziehen, was er vor einer Sekunde beschlossen hatte…

Er zog die Ärmel länger und wischte sich damit über seine Augen. Mühsam schleppte er sich in Bad und schaute noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen bekamen allmählich wieder ihr ursprüngliches weiß zurück und seine Augenringe fielen nicht mehr so auf. Kurz streifte er seine Ärmel hoch, um die roten Einschnitte zu mustern. Keiner hatte es mitbekommen, wie kaputt er war.

Die schwere der Last drückte ihn zu Boden und zwang ihn liegen zu bleiben und sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen. Doch diesmal nicht, er wollte es hinter sich bringen. Was die anderen auch über ihn denken würden. Er musste einen Schlussstrich ziehen und ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht unbegrenzt zur Verfügung stand. Auch wenn es eventuell keinen kümmern würde, so könnte er doch endlich diesem Albtraum ein Ende machen...

Er setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, was völlig unnormal für ihn aussah. Äußerlich gut gelaunt schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche, die er trug.

Eilig glitt er die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und bewegte sich in Richtung Portraitloch.

,Hey Harry, wo willst du hin?" hörte er die amüsierte Stimme von Hermine, die sich bis eben noch mit Parvati unterhalten hatte.

,Ein bisschen spazieren…wartet nicht auf mich…" 'schönes Leben wünsch ich noch' fügte er bitter in Gedanken hinzu und kletterte durch das Loch in der Wand, einige verwirrte Schüler zurücklassend.

Hastig kramte er den Tarnumhang heraus, als er in einem leeren Gang stand und warf ihn sich über.

Unzählige Treppen rannte er hinauf, bis er an dem Ort ankam, den er in letzter Zeit mehr als nur einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Quietschend öffnete er die Tür zum Astronomieturm. Als ihm frische Luft entgegen kam, ließ er den Umhang fallen und kletterte auf eine der Zinnen.

Binnen weniger Sekunden stand er auf ihnen und blickte über die Ländereien.

Der eisige Wind des Herbstes trieb einige dunkle Wolken auf Hogwarts zu, die sich über dem Schloss sammelten und einen Wolkenturm bildeten…

Harry fühlte sich so frei, als er hier stand, genüsslich schloss er die Augen. Doch so schnell wie dieses Gefühl kam verschwand es wieder…

Er konnte sie bei weitem gut ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn er jetzt sprang.

Die Titelseiten des Tagespropheten würden nur so überschäumen vor Schlagzeilen.

'Harry Potter-Hoffnung der Zauberergemeinschaft-begeht Selbstmord und überlässt dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird freie Bahn'

'Der-Junge-der-lebte lässt Magier im Stich'

'Potter-Zweifel an seinem Können? Angst vor dem Verlieren?'

'Rückzieher! Potter begeht Selbstmord aus Angst vor Voldemort'

So in etwa würde das aussehen. Keiner würde sagen 'Oh mein Gott, Harry Potter ist tot. Wie konnte man ihm nur so zusetzen?' oder 'Was hat man dem armen Potter nur angetan, dass er so etwas tut?'

Nein keiner würde sich um den echten Harry kümmern, nur um den Harry der sie alle retten sollte.

Doch das konnte ihm jetzt egal sein, wenn das der Fall sein sollte, wäre er schon nicht mehr da, da stand fest.

,Potter was geht in deinem kranken Hirn vor?" ertönte eine raue, gelangweilte Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry versteifte sich für einen kurzen Moment. Er kannte diese Stimme und die dazugehörige Person konnte er hier gar nicht gebrauchen. Doch warum sollte er ihn ignorieren? Er hatte doch so viel Zeit, wie er wollte. Es würde sowieso auf das selbe hinauslaufen, er würde springen. Da konnte ihn ein Malfoy auch nicht abhalten.

Zögernd drehte er sich um 180° und stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Abgrund.

Als Malfoy in das Tränenverschmierte Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, schien seine Maske für einen kurzen Moment zu bröckeln, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

Bevor er etwas sagte, unterzog er Harry einer genauen Kontrolle, was dieser natürlich nicht bemerkte.

Das funkelnde Grün, was einmal seine Augen bedeckte, schien vom Erdboden verschwunden und nun blickte Harry Malfoy mit schwarzen leeren Pupillen an. Sein schwarzes Haar war vom Wind zerzaust und seine Klamotten schienen reichlich oft getragen.

,Was ist Malfoy…" fragte Harry so gelassen und still, dass es fast erschreckend war.

,Oooh…soll ich jetzt etwa Mitleid mit dem armen Potter haben nur weil er sich die Augen ausgeheult hat? Was haben deine Schlammblut Freundin und dein Wiesel nur wieder angestellt, dass ein Potter so am Ende ist?" der sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören, doch dass der Blonde indirekt gefragt hatte, was passiert war, hatte er gar nicht gemerkt.

,Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe unsere Streitereien durchaus gemocht…Draco…" meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit belegter Stimme.

Draco entgleisten kurz die Gesichtszüge, als er zwei Dinge gehört hatte, die er aus diesem Munde nie erwartet hatte. Einmal, dass Potter die Streitereien zwischen den beiden gemocht 'hatte' und seinen Vornamen…

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich wieder.

,Na will da jemand Aufmerksamkeit? So wie es aussieht willst du wohl springen…" sagte er, als ob es ihn nicht im Geringsten interessieren würde. In Wahrheit tobte ein Chaos in seinem Inneren.

,Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Draco, das hatte ich vor…" meinte er.

,Ach komm Potter. So viel Mumm hast nicht mal du! Und überhaupt, was für Gründe hast _du_ dazu? Du, dem alles zu Füßen gelegt wird. Du, vor dem sich so ziemlich jeder Abschaum auf die Knie wirft. Du hast nicht den geringsten Grund in den Tod zu springen. Herrgott noch mal, Harry!"

Draco kochte vor Wut. Natürlich wusste er warum er springen wollte.

Er hatte ihn oft genug beobachtet, wie er schaute, wenn seinen Freunde ihm den Rücken zu wandten. Wie wenig er aß, wenn man erneut, etwas von einem Angriff gehört hatte. Wie angestrengt er versuchte sich die Haare wachsen zu lassen, damit seine Narbe verdeckt blieb. All diese kleinen Details bemerkte gerade der kalte, blonde Junge aus Slytherin und Potter's Freunde ahnten nicht mal was. Wenn man sie noch Freunde nennen konnte. Doch dass er all das wusste, konnte er Harry nicht ins Gesicht sagen und so versuchte er auf seine aristokratische Art ihn vor Dummheiten zu bewahren, wobei er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass Harry springen würde. Selbst soweit konnte nicht mal er gehen.

,Du scheinst nichts zu verstehen, Malfoy!" erklärte Harry immer entschlossener.

,Wenn du wüsstest!"

,Wenn ich was wüsste, Draco? Sag's mir, dann weiß ich es auch…"

,Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Harry. Verdammt ich kann nicht!"

,Na dann…"

Harry lächelte sanft und schloss jäh die Augen. Fast schwerelos ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und spürte den starken Wind gegen seinen Rücken peitschen.

/Vorbei…/ war der einzige Gedanke der jetzt noch in Harry's Inneren hallte.

/Warm…es ist so schön warm… und es riecht so gut…was ist das? Vanille…hmmm….Vanille und Erdbeeren…komische Mischung/ dachte sich Harry, aber liebte diese beiden Dinge…

/Wo bin ich? Im Himmel ganz bestimmt nicht. Spätestens nach dieser Aktion habe ich mir meinen Platz da oben verspielt…nein der Himmel ist er nicht… aber es ist trotzdem so hell… so hell, dass ich die Augen nicht aufmachen will…hhmmmm… dieser Duft…ich riech es immer noch… aber was ist das andere für ein Geruch? Ummm…ich hasse diesen anderen Duft, aber ich kenne ihn…stinkt nach Krankheit… verdammt warum ist das so grell…/ plötzlich spürte er einen Druck auf seinem Körper. Je stärker der Druck, desto wärmer wurde ihm.

Letztendlich entschloss sich Harry doch noch die Augen zu öffnen. Mühsam zwinkerte er einige Male bis er sich an das grelle Licht, dass den Raum überflutete, gewöhnen konnte. Dieses Zimmer kam ihm so bekannt vor...

Plötzlich kitzelte ihn etwas an der Nase und er musste sich stark zurückhalten nicht zu niesen…

Als er versuchte das Etwas von seiner Nase zu entfernen bekam er weiche Strähnen, die sich wie Seide anfühlten in die Finger. Blonde wohlgemerkt…

Für eine Sekunde versteifte sich Harry's Körper merklich und ließ das Blonde etwas auf seinem 'Bauch' kurz zusammenzucken.

Harry hatte für den kurzen Moment das Gefühl er würde träumen…

Zwei sturmgraue Augen blickten in ein funkelndes Paar grüner Augen, was Draco zum Lächeln brachte. /Sie leuchten wieder…/ bemerkte er grinsend.

Harry's Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten den Jungen, der halb auf ihm lag und den Kopf bis eben noch auf seiner Schulter gelehnt hatte, erschrocken an.

,Draco…? Okay, jetzt weiß ich, dass es ein Traum ist…" Harry schloss ungläubig die Augen und legte sich zurück auf sein Kissen. Doch der Geruch blieb und das Gewicht auf seinem Körper ebenfalls.

Er vernahm ein unterdrücktes Seufzen, bevor der Duft stärker wurde und seine Schulter ein wenig in die Matratze gedrückt wurde. Malfoy verstärkte seinen Griff und schlang die Arme fester um den Bauch des anderen, dass dieser fast befürchtete zu ersticken.

,Scheißkerl, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt…" nuschelte er in Harry's Hemd.

,Aber du lebst noch…" fügte er noch leiser hinzu.

,Darüber wundere ich mich auch noch…und über so manch anderes auch…" er konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen und ohne wirklich Kontrolle über sich zu haben, fuhr er mit der Hand durch die blonden Strähnen des anderen.

Dieser blickte verwirrt auf und schien jetzt erst zu realisieren, was er getan hatte. Blasser als sonst, wenn das überhaupt ging, sprang er vom Bett und eilte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry saß nun, zugegeben etwas gekränkt, im Bett und starrte auf die nun verschlossene Tür.

,Mr. Potter um Himmels Willen, legen sie sich wieder hin!" ertönte Madam Pomfrey's Stimme und Harry wandte sich erschrocken zu ihr um, bevor er sich von einer sitzenden Position in eine liegende begab.

,Was ist passiert…" fragte er zerstreut, nahm die Brille ab und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

,Ich glaube das wissen sie sehr wohl Mr. Potter…" sagte sie in einem ernsten Ton, den man von ihr nicht kannte.

,Ja, aber wenn alles so passiert ist wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, dann dürfte ich hier nicht liegen verdammt!" schrie er und seine Stimme hallte in den Wänden wider.

,Sie sind vom Astronomie-"

,Das weiß ich, Herrgott noch mal!"

,Und was danach passiert ist wissen sie nicht?"

,Sehe ich so aus?"

,Nun ja dann sollten sie sich schleunigst bei jemandem bedanken, der die ganze Nacht nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen ist, Mr.Potter!"

,Ich versteh ni-" bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, machte sich ein furchtbarer Schmerz in seinem Magen breit. Ein Zerren, bei dem er glaubte seine inneren Organe würden es nicht überleben. Seine Augen begannen zu flattern bis er sie resignierend schloss…

Flashback

/Vorbei…/ dachte er nur noch bevor er die Augen schloss. Plötzlich vernahm er ein seltsames Geräusch und seine Augen öffneten sich Reflexartig. Über die Zinnen gebeugt stand Draco. Als ein Blitz direkt über dem Schloss einschlug und einen Donner mit sich zog konnte man eine Träne sehen, die an seiner Wange herunter tropfte Richtung Harry.

Der Junge stellte sich an die Brüstung und rief etwas, das nach 'Accio Besen' klang. Harry konnte kaum etwas erkennen, denn es hatte aus dem Nichts angefangen zu regnen. In seinem Inneren fragte er sich, wie lange es dauern konnte unten aufzukommen, doch schon sah er im Licht eines zweiten Blitzes ein schemenhafte Figur, die an ihm vorbeirauschte.

Mit einem zitternden ,Hab dich!" landete er in einem paar Arme, die ihn aufgefangen hatten. Harry konnte nicht richtig denken, da hatte er sich schon um den Hals des anderen geworfen.

,Wenn du das noch mal machst, dann bring ich dich eigenhändig um, bevor du springen kannst…" flüsterte die ungewohnt warme Stimme in sein Ohr und Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Umhang des Slytherin.

Man konnte ein erleichtertes Atmen von Malfoy hören, bevor er seinen Besen wendete und Richtung Boden flog…

Flashback Ende

,ter… Mr. Potter hören sie mich?" Bebend schlug Harry die Augen auf und saß kurzerhand aufrecht.

,Ent..entschludigung…was haben sie gesagt?" stotterte er verwirrt. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.

,Ich hab gesagt, dass Mr. Malfoy hier mit ihnen im Arm völlig durchnässt ankam und nur noch gehustet hat, aber er wollte sie einfach nicht behandeln lassen und sagte mir, oder eher befahl mir immer wieder mich um sie zu kümmern…nun ja…sturer Junge liegt in der Familie. Aber trotzdem sollten sie-" Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu er hatte genug gehört. Bevor die Krankenschwester Protest einlegen konnte, war Harry schon auf den Beinen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Er hatte immer noch seine nasse Kleidung an, was ihm erhebliche Schwierigkeiten beim Laufen bereitete. Trotzdem rannte er hektisch durch das Schloss, ab und zu machte er eine Pause, da seine Lunge ihm Probleme bereitete, aber das kümmerte ihn jetzt herzlich wenig. Einige Schüler musterten ihn komisch, andere fragten beiläufig was los sei, doch er ignorierte sie alle gekonnt.

Kurz bevor er in die Eingangshalle kam, erkannte er einen bekannten blonden Schopf, der an einer Wand gelehnt stand und sich einige Male nervös durch die Haare fuhr.

Als Malfoy schnelle Schritt hörte, die auf ihn zukamen, schaute er neugierig auf. Er riss die Augen erschrocken auf, als er ein schwarzes Haarbüschel sah, dass sie über den Köpfen der anderen hervor hob. Harry rannte auf ihn zu und blieb, schwer atmend, kurz vor ihm stehen.

Es sah beinahe so aus, als wusste der Gryffindor nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, also begann Malfoy…

,Sag mal spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel abhauen. Okay Potter jetzt glaub ich langsam wirklich, dass du nicht mehr alle-"

,Halt die Klappe, Draco!" meinte Harry in einem bestimmend und doch ruhigen Ton und verschloss seine Lippen mit einer Methode, bei der selbst Draco ins stocken kam.

Er presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers, dass dieser keinen Widerstand leisten konnte. Doch das war auch nicht das was er vorhatte. Als Harry die Augen schloss und quälend langsam mit seiner Zunge über Draco's Unterlippe strich, hob Draco seine Hand und legte sie dem Jungen-der-zum-Glück-noch-lebte in den Nacken wo er sie in seinem Haaransatz versenkte.

Der Kuss wurde immer fordernder und beide gingen darauf ein…

Zuerst langsam und dann immer stürmischer pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und untersuchten mit Hilfe ihrer Zungen den Mund des anderen. Und auch wenn man es kaum glaubte, die Leute die um sie herum standen und sie geschockt beobachteten, interessierten sie überhaupt nicht…

Es gab nur das Hier und Jetzt und das konnte keiner mehr ändern…

Nach einer für sie viel zu kurzen Zeit trennten sie sich wieder voneinander.

,Wenn das nur 'danke' heißen sollte, dann wirst du erstaunt sein, wie viele Weihnachtsgeschenke du von mir bekommst, für die du dich dann bedanken kannst…Potter…" grinste er und Harry erwiderte diese Geste.

,Dann wart mal ab, was ich für gute Ideen in Sachen Geschenken habe…" kaum hatte er das gesagt vertieften sie sich wieder in einen Kuss und niemand hätte sie in diesem Moment aufhalten können.

Plötzlich spürte Harry wie die kleine Flamme, die ihm Hoffnung gab und vor einigen Stunden noch kurz vor dem erlöschen war, wieder entflammte…

Sein Leben konnte er jetzt getrost in die Hände eines anderen geben, dem es viel mehr bedeutete, als ihm…

FIN

Und wir fandte ihr es? Trotz Fehler? Ich wollt im voraus klären, dass Draco Harry schon **VORHER **gemocht hat! Also eigentlich ging es schon schnell zwischen den beiden, aber die Hauptprobleme liefert ja meistens Mr.Iceprince, aber er mocht Harry schon und Harry ging auch gleich auf Draco ein, weil er gespürt hat, dass Draco sich wirklich um Harry sorgte.

So ich denke es ist alles geklärt Hinterlasst doch ein Review oder so...nur Flames sind nicht so angenehm, aber tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt XD

Das war's erstmal von mir. wink

Isi


End file.
